Typically, in a general method for fabricating a curved display panel, a flat display panel (DISPLAY PANEL) may be bent to fabricate a curved display panel. Generally, a patterned light-shielding layer (for example, a black matrix) is configured on an opposing substrate of a display panel to shield a region, where an opaque element (for example, a signal line and a switch element) is configured on an array substrate and a region where a problem of a leakage of light may occur at an edge of the signal line (the regions are generally referred to as a shielded region hereinafter). However, because a relative displacement may occur between the patterned light-shielding layer disposed on the opposing substrate and the shielded region disposed on the array substrate due to the bending of the curved display panel, the patterned light-shielding layer in the curved display panel cannot completely cover the shielded region, and instead light may penetrate a shielded portion, which therefore results in a leakage of light. In addition, the relative displacement between the patterned light-shielding layer and the array substrate also causes inconsistent alignment configurations of sub-pixels of different regions, resulting in a problem of a color difference in viewing from different view angles, which affects a display effect of the curved display panel.